Code Geass: The Rebellion Renewed
by beer-man
Summary: It has been 18 years since Lelouch sacrificed his life for peace. Now a new rebellion begins and the peace is destroyed. Old soldiers must take up the fight again before it's too late... Will feature SuzakuxKallen, and LelouchxC.C. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Prologue**

**2019 a.t.b 2 months after the death of Lelouch**

Out in the country side of Japan, a wagon of hay was travelling along a dirt road. Secretly riding on top was a certain green haired, golden eyed immortal.

'They say that Geass leads to a life of solitude, but that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?'

As she said this she smiled and titled her eyes towards the front of the cart. Sitting there was the pink Origami crane the Lelouch had given her. As she smiled at one of the only things that was left of Lelouch she placed her hand over the other.

* * *

><p><strong>18 Years Later 2037 a.t.b<strong>

It had been eighteen years since Lelouch vi Britannia made the ultimate sacrifice for peace. It was safe to say that his death was not in vain as the peace had lasted with little revolt. The world was reunited under the UFN and all areas were returned to their original status of having a name, Japan being the first.

100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia was at the head of this peace as she took her brothers place as the leader of the Holy Britannian Empire. At her side was Suzaku Kururugi disguised as the masked idol Zero. He continued to uphold Lelouch's last wish and watched over Nunnally while protecting the peace. Supporting the two was Kallen Stadfelt who moved to Britannia once she graduated from Ashford Academy. She decided to be closer to the last remaining ties to Lelouch after Suzaku revealed himself to Nunnally and Kallen as per Lelouch's orders. Kallen now heads the Black Knights which became the UFN's Special Forces that are now used as Peace Keepers. Nunnally also named her the Knight of One to reinforce her position among the people. Kaname Oghi became the Prime Minister of Japan after Nunnally abolished the Numbers, and Tohdo became the General of the Japanese Military.

Nunnally also regained the use of her legs after a breakthrough in stem cell research but was saddened by the fact that Lelouch wasn't able to see her walk again. But having Suzaku and Kallen with her made her a little bit happy. And over the years Kallen and Suzaku grew closer together and eventually formed a relationship. It was a rocky one at the start as they both thought it was because of the loss of Lelouch but after they had finally gotten over his death they realised their feelings were true.

Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire became a giant melting pot for the people of the world. It became a place where everyone came to see what the other countries had to share. On this particular day, Nunnally, Suzaku (Zero), and Kallen were traversing the giant market place as was customary of the Empress.

'I can't believe that it's been eighteen years since…' began Kallen but couldn't finish as she knew she would cry like she always did when thinking of Lelouch. She also knew that Nunnally would as well.

'I know,' said Suzaku as he knew what she meant. 'The world truly is at peace.'

As the trio continued to gaze at the marvels of the world, Kallen suddenly stopped which caused Nunnally to bump into her and fall back into Suzaku.

'Thanks,' said Nunnally as she looked at the mask.

'Your, welcome,' replied Suzaku as he looked at Kallen. 'Why did you stop?'

Kalled didn't speak. Instead she raised her hand and pointed to a stall. Suzaku and Nunnally looked in the direction and froze to the spot. Standing there was a raven haired man with a lean figure.

'It can't be,' said Suzaku. 'Lelouch?'

Upon hearing that name, the raven haired man turned to look at the trio and smiled. The sight of him caused the trio to almost die of shock. He was almost an identical match for their deceased friend.

'He looks just like my brother,' stammered Nunnally. 'Except for…'

'His eyes,' continued Kallen. 'His eyes look like…'

'C.C.,' stammered Suzaku as trio almost died of shock again at the sight of the person that walked up to the Lelouch replica.

Standing there was the green haired immortal that was the accomplice to Lelouch's rebellion. It had been eighteen years and she hadn't aged a day.

'Hello everyone,' greeted C.C. with a slight smile. 'It has been a long time.'

The trio couldn't speak as they continued to stare at the couple. Both of their appearances causing the shock to build. Suzakua thought his heart was going to explode since it had been so long since he had seen the green haired women. He knew that she and Lelouch were close and he had wished that she's stayed so that he would have someone else to talk to about Lelouch.

After several minutes of stunned scilence, C.C. decided to speak. 'I see you've met my son.'

'Your son?' stammered Kallen.

'Yes, your nephew,' continued C.C. as she addressed Nunnally.

'Nephew?' gasped Nunnally.

Suzaku just continued to stare through his mask as he put two and two together.

'Introduce yourself,' prompted C.C. as she knew the trio had figured it out.

'Hello. My name is L.L. I am the son of Lelouch vi Britannia,' said L.L. in a tone that strongly resembled Lelouch's, he also included his trademark smile.

Even though they knew who was in front of them, they were still speechless.

**To be continued…**

**Well that's the start on my Code Geass continuation story. I'm a firm supporter of the idea that Lelouch lived but I thought of this was I re-watched the end of the series. Please read and review and offer plot suggestions as I have a general outline but would enjoy writing it with other peoples ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, Lelouch would be alive and kicking, and enjoying immortality how we all dream we could ;)**

**From now on I'll write C.C. as C2 and L.L. as L2.**

**Characters will be a little OOC but people change over time.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

The trio continued to stare at L2 and C2 for what seemed like ages. L2 started to smirk while C2 started to giggle.

'I told you that they'd react like this,' said C2 while continuing to giggle.

'Maybe we should head to the palace,' suggested Suzaku after he shook himself out of shock.

'Yes we must,' agreed Nunnally. 'It's been so long since we've seen you and I'd like so much to have some tea with you and make Origami again.'

'I'd like that,' answered C2 as she smiled at Nunnally's innocence.

Even though she was nearing thirty years of age, Nunnally still held that same childlike innocence and sweetness that she had when she was blind and crippled. This was mainly due to Suzaku and Kallen, since they made sure she was shielded from the evils of the world that could corrupt her. Not to say she had been sheltered, but more that she still didn't have a mean bone in her body.

'Follow us then,' said Kallen as the group made their way through the market place and headed towards the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>New Pendragon Royal Palace-Nunnally's Tea and Origami Room<strong>

The room was small but spacious. It had a medium table with chairs, fire place and a cupboard with tea sets and origami paper. There were also bookshelves and comfy couches along one wall.

'So why have you decided to return after all these years?' asked Kallen straight to the point. She still hadn't forgiven her for being the closest to Lelouch as well as being in on the whole plan since Shinjiku.

'Give them a chance to catch their breath,' said Suzaku as he took off his Zero mask and placed it on the table.

'It's fine, Suzaku,' replied C2 with an amused smile. 'I'm use to her attitude, which I see hasn't changed much.'

'And neither have you,' retorted Kallen.

The two women stared at each other as if in a contest of wills that had started back during the Black Rebellion. C2 then broke her eye contact and looked at Nunnally and smiled.

'You've grown up,' said C2. 'You look like your mother.'

'You knew my mother?' asked Nunnally.

'Yes I was knew Marrianne. We were close, I would almost call her a friend, except for…'

'Except for what?' prompted Nunnally.

C2 looked at Suzaku who gave her a look that said, "leave it".

'Nothing, it's in the past,' finished C2. 'And to answer your question, I thought it was time that our son saw where his father came from and met his family.'

L2 had been quiet this whole time, merely listening to what was said and analyzing his surroundings. He was defiantly his father's son, but hearing him mentioned he disengaged his brain.

'Yes, mother told me about my father, yes everything,' he added after seeing Kallen's reaction. 'And he was a great man for it though the world must never know for Zero Requiem to survive.'

'We also got tired of living in the country and since L2 has finished school I thought it best that he comes here to start a career,' added C2.

There was a little silence as the trio digested what was said and Suzaku had a thought.

'Do you have _it_?' he asked tentatively.

'Yes, both _its_, from my mother and father,' answered L2 with a grin. 'But don't worry. I've never used _it_ and never will. There's not need. The only time I will is if someone tries to destroy my father's world.'

'I see,' said Suzaku silently. 'That is good then.'

Nunnally and Kallen knew what the two men were talking about but kept quiet out of fear more than anything. C2 saw the looks on their faces.

'Shall we make Origami, Nunnally?' asked C2. 'I think these two have something to discuss.'

Suzaku looked at C2 who gave him a look that said, "take him away".

'Yes, follow me,' said Suzaku as he stood up, pecked Kallen on the cheek, bowed to Nunnally and placed his Zero helmet on and exited the room followed by L2.

After the two left, C2 smiled coyly at Kallen. 'Suzaku ay?'

'Yeah, so what,' snapped Kallen out of habit.

'Nothing. Has he forgiven you for beating him that time?'

'You know we've never talked about it,' replied Kallen as she had a look of thought on her face.

The two then looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles while Nunnally had no idea what was going on but decided that it didn't matter. She grabbed a piece of paper and started folding her signature crane. Kallen and C2 joined in once they settled themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight's HQ<strong>

The two men entered Zero's office and Suzaku locked the door before taking off his helmet. L2 gave him a questioning look.

'Precaution,' answered Suzaku. 'Only a handful of people know who I am and for the sake of Zero Requiem it must remain so. Didn't C2 tell you that?'

'She must have forgotten. That subject is a little sore for her, even now.'

'I see, the same for Nunnally, Kallen and myself.'

The room grew silent as Suzaku thought about that day when he took his best friends life.

'I was wondering if I could help out the Black Knights?' asked L2 to break the silence.

'I see no reason you couldn't, especially since Lelouch founded it. What skills do you have apart from _it_?'

'My mother told me that I'm exactly like my father, even when it comes to chess and strategies, I'd like to take his spot as tactician, if I can.'

Suzaku thought for a moment before answering.

'That would be excellent. I've tried to master Lelouch's talent but I'm too slow when it comes to large scale. Though since there's been almost two decades of peace you could find it boring. I mean we train for combat just in case but other than that.'

'I figured but it doesn't matter to me. My mother just wanted to get me closer you, Nunnally, Kallen. I've met Jeremiah and know about him and his involvement. Though I really believe she is here for herself. I'm not really bothered about which reason is correct.'

'I see. Then welcome to the Black Knights. Though I will warn you that some people may recognize who you are and give you some grief about it.'

'I already do. Ever since I turned 15 I've looked like my father and people have shunned me for it. But I just ignore it because I know the truth.'

'Very well then,' replied Suzaku with a look of respect for the young man. 'You can have the Shinkiro. Only your father could pilot it so I guess you should be able to if you think like him.'

'Cool,' said L2 with a big grin like a kid you got what he wanted at Christmas.

As Suzaku started to enter L2's details into the computer the intercom went off.

'Yes?' asked Suzaku.

'It's almost dinner time. Lady Nunnally wants you and your friend at the dining room.'

'Very well, we'll be out shortly.'

Suzaku then finished up the application and the two left the office.

* * *

><p>Dinner was uneventful as the ground made small talk through the meal. Nunnally then offered L2 and C2 rooms in the palace which they accepted. As dinner ended, they bid each other good night and Suzaku escorted Nunnally to her room before heading towards his and Kallen's room. It was as he was passing down a hall that something caught his eye. One of the doors was slightly open. He approached the door and looked in. Sighing, he stepped in and closed the door loud enough to alert the occupant. As he took off his mask he addressed her.<p>

'This room has been untouched for almost twenty years. Nunnally ordered it to be locked and left untouched though I figured you still had a key.'

C2 was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. As she turned to look at Suzaku, he could see that her eyes were red and puffy. He silently walked to the bed and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

'C2?' he asked softly.

The next thing he knew, she had thrown herself into his chest and gripped onto his jacket. She started crying uncontrollably and Suzaku wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

'I miss him so much,' wailed C2.

'I know, I know. I do too.'

'It's been eighteen years and I've cried myself to sleep every night, wishing that he'd appear just to hold me one last time. But the pain just won't go away.'

Suzaku didn't know what to say so he continued to hold her as she cried.

'And I know I'm being selfish, but I almost wish I had a daughter. That way I wouldn't have had to look at his face every day. I'm horrible for thinking that but I just can't stop myself.'

'It's ok C2. I feel the same way. For two whole years I dreamt of what I did. I thought that I would be haunted for the rest of my life. But I reminded myself that he wouldn't want me feeling sorry. He'd want me to live and be strong for him and his plan. And you know what, it helped. So you need to be strong, for him, your son and yourself. Now let's get you to bed. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.'

'I'd rather stay her, in our room.'

'Ok then. Do you want me to wait?'

'No, it's fine,' replied C2 as she removed herself from his embrace and wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

'Ok, but Kallen and I are down the hall if you need us.'

'Thank you Suzaku, you always were kind to me, even after everything.'

Suzaku merely nodded as he got up and exited the room, leaving C2 to crawl under the covers and clutch at the pillow that Lelouch used while the tears came forth again.

* * *

><p>'What happened to you?' asked Kallen as she saw Suzkau's wet jacket.<p>

'C2, she was crying so I comforted her,' he answered as he entered the bathroom to change.

'Over Lelouch I'm guessing,' said Kallen almost sentimentally.

'She still hasn't gotten over him, she's worse than us,' he replied as he exited the bathroom and got into bed.

'It's not surprising, they were close. I'm surprised that he didn't marry her when he was emperor.'

'He did,' said Suzaku as he remembered the event. 'It was a quiet, private ceremony they had in Ares Villa. Only myself, Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah and Sayako were present. It was rather moving really.'

'Maybe we should have a wedding like that,' suggested Kallen.

'You want to get married?'

'We'll we've been together for 15 years and I'm not getting any younger.'

'Still beautiful and fiery though.'

'Awww, you always were soft,' said Kallen teasingly. 'Probably why I beat you that day.'

'Huh,' replied Suzaku as he racked his brain. 'You never beat me. I had to let you win to fake my death.'

'Whatever, you're just lying to please yourself.'

'You want a rematch then?'

'Fine, two days from now, noon. I just hope being Zero hasn't made you rusty.'

'It's on,' said Suzaku as they shook hands for their agreement.

'Now back to the wedding. I'd like a little ceremony where we can celebrate out love.'

'If that's what you want.'

'It is, thank you,' said Kallen as she kissed Suzaku and turned off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

C2 was having another restless sleep. 'Lelouch' she would weep every now and then. It was the same every night. She had long abandoned Cheese-kun as he brought back too many memories at night of when she was with Lelouch, so she gave him to L2.

After a while she settled down into a deep slumber, that's when the dream occurred.

'Lelouch?' asked C2 as she gazed at the glowing figure that had it's back to her.

It slowly turned and there stood the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

'C2, my witch,' said Lelouch as he walked towards her.

C2 was shocked and standing still as he continued to advance. When he was close enough he wrapped her in his glowing arms and captured her lips with his.

'I've missed you,' she whispered.

'I know. I've been watching you every night. Why do you cry? It's not like you.'

'I can't help it. You're the first person that had ever loved me for me and I lost you before I could live.'

'You haven't lost me. I am your warlock and I'll always be here,' he said as he placed his hand over hers and placed in on her heart.

'But it's not the same.'

'I know. But you must be strong like Suzaku said. Be strong for everything I am and what I stood for. Be strong for our son for he will need you. Suzaku will need you. There is an evil coming that I can't stop this time. You must help beat it to help keep my world alive.'

'What evil?'

'The same that has existed since the beginning of time. For it will never truly be beaten, for it is like a phoenix,' he answered as he slowly started to move backwards away from C2.

'Don't go. Stay,' she cried as she started to follow him.

'I wish that I could, but I must go now. Remember what I said,' he replied as he sped up his movement and started to dissolve into the glowing mist.

'I love you,' cried out C2 as he was almost gone.

'And I you, Cecaniah,' answered Lelouch as he disappeared.

C2 broke down into tears once more at the mention of her name. She continued to sob until she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>

**There's a nice long chapter to make up for not updating for a while. I was still tweaking the story line and had trouble writing this chapter as I wanted to hit some points straight off. **

**I'd like to ask you readers to come up with a name for the new enemy as well as a name for their leader/s if you could.**

**And I'd also like to ask who'd you'd like to see win the fight between Kallen and Suzaku. You can do this and the above via a review.**

**I'll probably update every 2 weeks or so.  
><strong>

**Thank you.**


End file.
